


Milk Me, My Leige

by Moggiye20



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Groping, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Riding, Safewords, Semi-Public Fingering, Spitroasting, Verbal Humiliation, authority kink, checking in for consent, destruction of expensive property for dick, seems like a rich person thing to do lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: Regis finds out Cor and Clarus have been having fun without him and wants in on the action.





	Milk Me, My Leige

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).



> heeeeeeeey so I know I said third part was going to be the bros but, uh, I got a review on the previous part and uh, ta-da? ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

It was the week before Noctis’ roadtrip to meet his betrothed and he was understandably moody. His dad had been unfortunately distant, what with preparations for the peace treaty and his son’s wedding. Even Cor was affected, staying the night more often than not, despite the risk of someone catching on to their… not strictly illegal relationship, but certainly not workplace appropriate. Prompto wasn’t about to fake being macho about the whole thing. He supported his best friend and was excited to see the world. He just didn’t want to leave the comforts of home.

_ Kweh! _

Prompto was pulled from his thoughts by his phone chirping the ring tone he’d given to Noctis’ number. He was at home after Crownsguard training, mindlessly watching TV while he waited for his dinner to finish baking in the oven.

**Noctis [19:45]:** Hey dad wants to have dinner w/ all of us tmrw nite  
**Prompto [19:46]:** oooo like a send off party?  (◕ᥲ ◕✿)  
**Noctis [19:49]:** lol kinda but private  
**Noctis [19:49]:** me dad specs you gladio and his dad  
**Noctis [19:49]:** probs Cor 2 so try 2 keep ur drool to urself 

Prompto laughed. Gladio relentlessly teased him when Prompto hilariously tripped and fell during practice one time because Cor had walked by, thus making it a long running joke about his ‘adorable crush’. He had no intention of correcting them.

**Prompto [19:50]:** no promises buddy  (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧  
**Prompto [19:51]:** u have a good trip w ur dad?  (・ω・)  
**Noctis [19:52]:** n2b we caught a catfish!  
**Noctis [19:52]:** [attached (1) image]

Prompto rolled his eyes at Noctis’ attempt to be nonchalant. Dude was ecstatic to go on the weekend trip and the photo he sent was proof. Noctis and Regis were standing proudly next to a huge fish, big smiles on their faces.

**Prompto [19:53]:** omggg is that the king in fishing clothes?!?! U 2 r twins lmao  (◠▽◠✿)  
**Prompto [19:54]:** I don’t suppose that big boy is on the menu eh  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Noctis [20:02]:** stfu lol   
**Noctis [20:02]:** it totally it lol  
**Prompto [20:02]:** ajdjriffgh I’ll bring my appetite!  (◕∇◕✿)

Thoughts of dinner disappeared from his mind when he heard a key unlocking the front door. He quickly sent Noctis a good night message before setting his phone on silent to greet Cor at the door.

 

~~~~

 

The next day, Prompto had off so he spent the afternoon playing video games with Noctis until Gladio arrived to escort them to the dining room. When Prompto asked why not the dining hall, Noctis responded, “Too big and echo-y. I wanted the smaller space so we aren’t yelling at each other to be heard.”

Prompto giggled as the elevator stopped on the king’s floor. They headed down the hall to the correct room. “Six, could you imagine? That’d be so funny.”

They entered the room where Ignis and Regis were already seated and having a lively discussion about seasonings of all things. Clarus was seated on Regis’ other side watching them in amusement.

“Nonsense, Young Prompto would agree with me!” Regis said, eyes twinkling.

“Of course he would, Your Majesty, you are the king,” Ignis said dryly.

Prompto went pink. He’d been too busy remembering Clarus’ beautiful cock to pay attention to the conversation. “Er, what are we talking about?”

“How much spice is too much spice,” Ignis explained, as Noctis took a seat next to him.

“Oh that’s easy, if you’re using something basic like chilli powder or ginger root and use too much then yeah you won’t get a taste of the meat or veggies,” Prompto said, “Super spicy is great but there’s a fine line if you want other flavours. Experience and experimenting are keys to a successful dish!”

“Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis said smugly, getting up to help the kitchen staff member dish out salads.

Regis sighed. “Clarus please take Misters Scientia and Argentum to the dungeons for unironically enjoying chilli powder.”

“ _ What?! _ ” Prompto squeaked, eyes wide.

“You’re not throwing my protege into the dungeons, Your Majesty,” Cor said, entering the room. “It’s not his fault he has better taste than you.” He patted Prompto on the back before taking a seat next to Clarus.

“Treasonous, send them all to the dungeons!” Noctis failed to keep the smile off his face at his dad’s antics.

“Can it wait until after dessert? I’m starving,” Clarus complained.

“Fine. Prompto, please sit next to me and tell me about the progress Cor is making with you.”

“Wait, that was a joke?” Prompto asked faintly as Gladio pushed him into Ignis’ vacated seat, before taking a seat next to Noctis.

“Yeah kid, lemme get you a step stool so the jokes stop flying over your head,” Gladio rumbled, making Noctis laugh out loud.

“Shut up dude, you’ve got like an inch on me,” he grumbled, cheeks pink.

“Still an inch more than you,” Noctis retorted.

The conversation drifted back to Prompto’s training, the person of the subject in question preening (albeit with a red face) under the praise Cor gave him, as they ate their salads.

“And now for the main course, the fish my son caught,” Regis said proudly as the kitchen staff wheeled in their meals.

After the plates were set down, Noctis began regaling the table with tales of bringing in the big one. Prompto froze when he felt a hand settle on his thigh. Chewing the mouthful he had, he looked to Cor, who was watching him with heated eyes. But given he was on the other side of the table there was no way it was him. Which meant… Holy Ramuh the king was feeling him up!

“A pity Mr. Argentum couldn’t join, I’m sure he would have enjoyed the trip to chocobo ranch,” Cor voice pierced through his whirling thoughts, emphasizing the second last word, before drinking his wine. It didn’t take much for Prompto to pick up what Cor was laying down, especially when he realised Clarus was looking at him with the same expression. They really wanted to do this. Cor teased him about his attraction to older men but he didn’t think he was going to open their relationship up to the  _ fucking king of Lucis _ . 

“Dude, you went to the ranch and didn’t tell me?!” He gasped it mock rage, shifting in his seat to spread his legs more.

Regis took the invitation and ran his hand up higher to Prompto’s crotch. Prompto bit the inside of his cheek as fingers groped his growing erection.

“Sorry, but I did get some shirts for ya,” Noctis grinned.

“I’m impressed you got this thing outta the water with those twigs you call arms,” Gladio said.

While they snarked back and forth, Prompto struggled not to rock into Regis’ hand. The blond was impressed when he skillfully wiggled his fingers into his pants without undoing his belt, all the while asking his son, who was sitting  _ right there _ , about his honeymoon plans. What even.

“Video game marathon of course,” Prompto choked out, laughing to cover up a moan when fingertips rubbed over the top of his cockhead.

Ignis raised an eyebrow at him when he high fived Noctis. “Hardly an appropriate honeymoon event, Prompto.”

“Woah Specs, don’t be so old fashioned, girls can game too ya know and I bet 50 credits Lady Lunafreya would kick butt at Mario Kart.”

“Honeymoon trips to Galdin Quay are out, LAN parties are in, old friend,” Clarus said to Regis, who in turn gave Prompto a squeeze between his fingers.

“Present company excluded,” Prompto squeaked, twitching.

“Nice save,” Noctis laughed.

“You sure are twitchy,” Gladio commented.

“Felt like something bit my foot,” Prompto shrugged, his face burning as everyone looked at him. “Maybe Noctis brought beach bugs home with him.”

“Pffft as if.” 

Regis removed his hand before Prompto could cum, whether that was a good thing or not Prompto struggled to figure out. The dinner party retired to the entertainment room where popular action movie starring a knock off Cor Leonis saving the king was set up to play. “Ooo my favourite, the dialogue is kinda cheesy but the CGI is great,” Prompto commented, settling in the leather armchair next to Noctis’. Gladio and Ignis begged off joining, citing work excuses but the other three adults decided to join them. Prompto suspected the puppy eyes Noctis sent to his dad kept the king from trying to leave as well. He was a little confused why the other two stayed. 

Until they had settled in to watch the movie and Noctis had nodded off thirty minutes in, slumped over the armrest away from Prompto. A hand reached through the gaps of the chairs and groped Prompto’s chest over his clothes. His breath caught in his throat as he watched the familiar hand tweak his nipple. He glanced to Noctis, to confirm his friend was passed out, before grabbing the folded blanket on the back of his armchair. He covered himself up then grabbed the edge of his shirt and lifted it up so Cor could touch him.

“Told you,” Cor whispered. “Go ahead, Your Majesty, he’s yours to do with as you please.”

Fuck, that was unfairly hot when Cor said shit like that.

An unfamiliar hand on the other side worked under the blankets and touched his chest, feeling him up until they found his nipple. Prompto covered his mouth with part of the blanket to muffle the noises he started making as they stimulated his nipples.

“What…?” Regis murmured when Prompto started leaking. He suddenly understood why Cor had nursed from him that morning. He would have been a mess by now otherwise.

“Incredibly unique,” Cor murmured. “Only the best for my king.”

“Indeed,” Regis said, wonder in his voice. He continued toying with Prompto’s wet nipple, clearly enjoying his squirming. 

He heard them whisper for a moment and Cor’s hand disappeared, being replaced with someone else’s hand. He arched into their hands and nearly missed the sound of leather being cut. Before he could risk asking without waking Noctis, he felt the leather backrest poking him in the side. He shuffled closer to Noctis and moved the blankets to see what was going on with his chair. He stared in the darkened light as the tip of a small blade punctured through the leather, tearing a sizeable hole before disappearing. A hand soon appeared, it’s intentions clear. Prompto moved back over and carefully undid his belt, unzipping his pants. He lifted his hips up to pull his pants down a little, but the owner of the hand was impatient and immediately wiggled down the back of his pants.

Prompto whined into the blanket as fingers teased his hole, pushing but not quite pressing in. His whole body felt like it was on fire. A random thought hit him about how he now knew how hentai girls (willingly, mind you) getting molested by tentacles felt and yup, fucking incredible. 

He writhed against their hands and just as he was getting close to cumming again, Noctis woke himself up with a loud snore. “Wha, oh sorry dude,” he mumbled, sitting up.

Prompto could have screamed as the hands disappeared, denying him again. “H-Hey buddy, didn’t realize you passed out,” he stuttered.

“Yeah, long day I guess,” Noctis yawned.

“Did you wanna call it a day?” Regis asked.

“No, no, ‘m awake, I swear,” Noctis said, glancing at Prompto. “Oh hey good idea.” He grabbed the blanket on the back of his chair and looked between their seats. “Drop something, Cor?”

“Yes, my pocket.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and wrapped himself into a blanket burrito, settling back down to watch the last half of the movie. 

The hand in the chair soon returned and Prompto eagerly shifted so Cor could finger him. He’d feel filthy or guilty for doing it in the same room as his best friend but the need to cum kind of outweighed those pesky feelings. His hole fluttered around Cor’s finger, Prompto’s hand immediately moving back to cover his mouth, the blankets being moved so Noctis wouldn’t see the stupid look on his face. So close.

Ten minutes after Noctis passed out again, Prompto felt a warm breath against his ear. “Up, His Majesty wants his cock drained.”

Prompto’s eyes widened, making a strangled noise when the finger in his needy hole disappeared. “Okay.” He scrambled out of his seat and followed the men down the hall to the king’s bedroom suite, hand on his pants to keep them up.

Cor brought up the rear, closing and locking the door. He pressed up behind Prompto, his hands running down his sides as he pressed kisses along his neck to his ear. “Show him your tits, baby boy,” Cor murmured.

Prompto unbuttoned his damp shirt, moaning loudly when Cor grabbed his pecs and began kneading them, milk dribbling over his fingers. The pair put on a show for the king as the man pulled his cock out of his pants, Clarus helping him remove his knee brace. When Regis sat on the bed, he beckoned for them to approach. 

“Do you want this, Prompto?” Regis asked, offering him his cock.

“Yes please, Sir,” Prompto said licking his lips.

“Very well. Get naked.”

Cor stepped back and Prompto immediately slipped out of his clothes. His cock stood proudly as he kneeled before his king on the plush rug. Regis beckoned him forward, spreading his knees.

Prompto shuffled forward and licked at his cock, resting his hands on his hips. He moaned happily as he took him into his mouth and bobbed his head, slurping noisily to try to keep from drooling on Regis’ expensive pants.

A hand settled on his head, encouraging him to take more. Thankfully, His Majesty wasn’t as long as Cor so that wasn’t an issue. 

“Oh Six that’s good,” Regis groaned, his hand tightening in his hair to guide his mouth on along his cock faster.

Prompto felt a hand on his ass and shifted to present his hole. Two lubed fingers pressed into him and began prepping him.

“He takes His Majesty so well like this, have you been stashing him under your desk, Cor?” Clarus asked, sitting next to Regis.

“A few times,” Cor answered. “Captain Drautos nearly caught us once because his slutty hole got too sloppy to hold a vibrator in and it slipped out. Thankfully, he assumed it was my phone and left. Edged you for a week after that, didn’t I?”

Regis relaxed his hold so Prompto could pull off his cock to answer. “Yes Sir.” He ran his tongue down Regis’ cock to his hairy balls, sucking a teste into his mouth. He inhaled the sweaty, musky smell, whining when Regis pulled him up to continue servicing his cock. “Keep that up and you’ll have your whole hand up there,” Regis teased, the last word tapering off into a groan.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Prompto could hear the smirk in his voice. “Would his Majesty prefer to do the honours first?”

“With pleasure.” 

Cor removed his fingers and pulled Prompto away from Regis, while Clarus got up and moved the pillows so Regis could rest against the antique headboard comfortably. As soon as Cor let go of Prompto, the blond immediately climbed onto the bed and crawled to his king. He felt drunk with lust seeing the men all still dressed. Not even worthy of getting naked for him. It was a heady feeling. Hands on his hips prevented him from sinking onto Regis’ cock. 

“Stay up, boy, I wish to taste you,” Regis rumbled. He ducked his head and licked Prompto’s damp nipple. He latched on and sucked hard enough that it was almost painful.

“Sir,” Prompto mewled, his hips quivering with the effort not to rut against him. Regis moved his hands down to toy with his loosened hole, tugging on his rim. Prompto gripped his shoulders, panting quietly, as he played with his body. He felt the bed dip a little and turned his glazed eyes to see Cor standing on the bed (sans his boots on thankfully), cock in hand. He let his tongue loll out, desperate to taste him (as if he hadn’t the night before).

Clarus laughed at his efforts to reach Cor’s cock, who teasingly kept it out just out of reach. “Stop teasing the slut, Cor.”

Regis let go of Prompto’s nipple. “Yes, he did good keeping quiet at the dinner table,” he mused, removing his fingers from his hole. “Especially with how loud he’s being now.” Gripping his cock, he guided Prompto down.

“I’m sorry Sirs, you all feel so gooooood,” he moaned loudly as he took every inch. Hanging onto Regis’ shoulders for balance, he shifted his legs so he was positioned in a squat. He began riding Regis’ cock like his life depended on it, his cries of pleasure muffled when Cor sunk his fingers into his hair and guided him onto his cock. Prompto gave the king a close view of his lacking gag reflex as Cor fucked his mouth, drool and pre-cum dribbling down his neck.

“Clarus get over here, I can barely feel him on my cock, he’s too loose,” Regis ordered, making Prompto fall out of sync with his fucking. What? He could feel his cock inside him just fine?? 

“Of course, My King.” Clarus pressed against Prompto’s back and Cor removed himself from his mouth. “Let’s re-adjust, we wouldn’t want a repeat of Altissia in 730, now would we, lads?”

Regis rolled his eyes. “Hilarious, Shield.” He looked over to the corner. “Cor, pull that armchair out, it will suffice for what we want,” he said, pointing to what Prompto could only describe as a stuffed, comfy looking version of the throne, it was so tall.

“Wha...” Prompto rasped, voice rough as arms wrapped under his knees and lifted him up so he was pulled off Regis’ cock. They moved off the bed so Regis could get up and sit down on the chair, still fully clothed. It was ridiculous how regal he looked even with his cock hanging out of his pants. 

Clarus set Prompto back on Regis’ cock, with his legs over the arms, giving him very little leverage to move. He locked eyes with Regis, who watched his expressions change as Prompto realised what they wanted to do, when Clarus pressed back up against him again. “I-It won’t fit, Daddy,” he hiccuped, when he felt Clarus’ cock against his stuffed hole. 

“His Majesty wants a good fuck, and he can’t have one if he can’t feel it, now can he?” Clarus growled in his ear.

“Oh my Gods,” Prompto whispered as Clarus slowly pushed in, breaching his rim. He glanced down and his cock spurt precum when he could see a bulge forming from where their cocks were. “Your cocks are going to burst out of me,” he giggled hysterically, rocking his hips to take more of Clarus into him.

“Now look who’s breaking my toys,” Cor mock-complained, standing next to the trio, running his hand soothingly over Prompto’s arm.

“They can use their jizz to put me back together, Sir,” Prompto reassured him, making Regis laugh as Clarus finally bottomed out. Prompto rolled his hips slowly as he adjusted to the new girth. With the new position Clarus was able to duck under Prompto’s arm to take a nipple into his mouth. Regis followed suit the same time Clarus snapped his hips forward.

Cor covered Prompto’s mouth as he screamed, thrithing between the two men as they fucked him, and drained his chest. “Just what you wanted, right baby boy? Used with no regard to your pleasure, although I see you came regardless, silly little whore,” he commented, noticing the way Prompto’s toes stretched and curled, which he always did when he came.

Prompto could barely comprehend what he was saying. His body felt like a livewire as he came and every time a cock brushed his prostate it sent his nerves into overdrive. Clarus had let go of his nipple and the change in angle had the cock jabbing into his prostate, causing him to tremble and cry out against Cor’s hand.

The last thing he remembered was Clarus growling he was going to come before everything went black.

When he came to some time later, he was in an unfamiliar room being spooned by Cor. “Hnngh,” he mumbled, wincing when pain sparked up his spine. The weight at his back immediately moved and Cor was off the bed and within his line of sight.

“Hey, there you are,” he said quietly, offering Prompto a glass of water with a straw.

Prompto eagerly accepted it, drinking slowly as his brain restarted.

“Feel better?”

Prompto nodded, his face going red. “I can’t believe I passed out on the king’s dick,” he whispered, voice hoarse.

Cor set the empty cup aside and pulled the blankets aside so he could rub Prompto’s legs, which the blond hadn’t realised were stiff and sore as well. “What do you remember?”

“Um, Da-Er, Lord Amicitia, ah, saying he was going to cum,” Prompto stuttered.

Cor smirked at his near slip up. “Ah, well your eyes were closed but you were still making noise. We didn’t realise you’d passed out until Clarus attempted to step away and nearly dropped you.”

Prompto was completely mortified. “Oh em gee I passed out on the king’s dick and then nearly broke it!”

Cor’s smirk turned into a grin. “I’m sure he wouldn’t be opposed to you kissing it better.”

Prompto threw a pillow at him. “You’re terrible!”

“That’s not what you said earlier,” Cor teased, leaning down to kiss the outrage off Prompto’s face.

“Mmmm, I was fucked stupid, can’t use what I say when that happens,” Prompto murmured against his lips, running his hands up his hairy chest.

“Yeah? So I shouldn’t cave and fuck you into oblivion and cream your hole when you beg for it?”

“Sir, that’s not the same!” Prompto whined.

“So complicated,” Cor sighed, put upon, as he rolled and spooned Prompto again.

**Author's Note:**

> asdlsjfhsdjkfhw ok ok Part four and then I'm done I swear LOL
> 
> Thanks for reading come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moggiye20)!


End file.
